A Light in the Darkness
by dakoda
Summary: Ziva's life takes a dramatic turn when the intel she was ordered to retrieve from an undercover Mossad opperative comes back to haunt her. Ziva/Gibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, sorry it has been a while since I last wrote anything but I have been obsessed with catching up on reading the Twilight fan fiction. Anyway I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and a great new year.**

**Here is my new story, as usual the pairing will be Ziva/Gibbs, my favourite couple of course, there still isn't enough fan fiction about this pair but anyway I hope you enjoy. Just take into consideration that where I live I have not seen NCIS season 6 or 7 and therefore this story does not follow any of the episodes. **

**Please review and give me your thoughts.**

**A LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS**

**NCIS HEADQUARTERS**

**WASHINGTON DC**

**1100 ZULU**

It was a quiet Friday morning in the bull pen. Gibbs had gone on one of his coffee breaks. McGee and Ziva were sitting at their desks doing paper work while Tony was his usual self, oooing and ahhhring over something he was not supposed to be doing.

"Tony? What are you looking at? You are giggling like a teenage girl at a slumber party," Ziva questioned as she watched him hum and hah while ogling his computer screen.

"Nothing that concerns you, Ziva. Just finishing off my report from that Lieutenant Marish case," he responded as he turned his head to the side to get a better look. McGee stood up and made his way towards his desk to get a better look.

"Sure, if you call the Lieutenant Marish case being the, 'Judge my breasts dot com', Tony," McGee argued.

Tony quickly threw his hands up to cover the screen, "you shouldn't look at that probie, you might hurt your virgin eyes!" he retorted laughing at his own joke.

"I will not stand here and let you talk about my so called lack of virginity Tony, and if you must know I am not a virgin, but if Gibbs see's you, you will be in trouble," McGee grumbled heading back to his desk.

"Well I can't help it probie, reports are so boring and you should see some of these photos Ziva, maybe they could give you a tip or two!" He said excitedly.

"Are you saying there is something wrong with my breasts?" Ziva questioned angrily as she started to rise out of her chair. McGee's sparkling eyes danced back and forth between the two verbally sparing co-workers, glad for the little breather from a boring day full of filing and reports to fill out.

"Well I don't know Zee-va, how about you come over to mine tonight and let me look at yours and then I'll let you know," he counted back as he mimicked her stance.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs barked as he made his way into the bull pen cradling a fresh cup of coffee. "If I ever see you using the company Internet for anything other then research you can start writing up your reports using a paper and pen, understand? NOW BACK TO WORK!"

"Yes boss, sorry boss, three bags full boss," Tony mumbled under his breath sarcastically as he sat back down and begin typing his report.

"For being a smart ass, you can go down to Abbey on your lunch brake and pick up her reports for me and make sure you take her a caff-pow!"

"Not my lunch break boss," he whinged. "I have a date with that new sheila in the accounts department today," Gibbs abruptly cut him off with a glare. "Yes boss, anything else, like maybe my first born son?" He grumbled.

"What was that DiNozzo?" Jethro growled.

Before Tony could answer McGee barked out a loud laugh, "Tony I can't see you settling down long enough to have a dog let alone a child."

"McGee, he doesn't need to be settled down to have children. With the amount of women he has been out with and with all his details of said conquests it wouldn't surprise me if there are hundreds of little DiNozzo's running around Washington as it is," Ziva smirked back.

"That's not funny Zee-va," DiNozzo glared at her.

"I thought it was Toe-ny," she barked as she matched his stance.

Before Gibbs could interfere the shrill call of a cell phone startled the occupants out of their verbal sparing.

"SHALOM," Ziva bellowed into the phone not once taking her eyes off her childish partner. "Todah," she said sounding surprised, before heading over to the window that overlooked the navy yard for a little privacy.

"Why cant she speak English? I cant understand what she is saying," complained DiNozzo while he squinted in Ziva's direction as if it would help him decipher the fluent Arabic language that was suddenly getting louder and angrier.

"That's the whole point Tony," McGee huffed back. "So people like you can't listen in with your big ears."

With a growl and an abrupt goodbye from Ziva's end she headed back to her desk, dropped into her seat and placed her head in her hands. "Everything alright?" Gibbs asked worriedly as he looked over her hunched form.

Peaking out from behind her fingers she shook her head, no, standing up she walked over to her bosses desk, lent over it and whispered so softly that only her and Gibbs could hear the conversation. "One of our Mossad agents are currently undercover in a Hammas cell right here in America. His task was to infiltrate and recover any information that he could. Apparently the computer that he hacked into contained more then any of us expected, not just the plans and names of the terrorists of this particular cell but of 7 others situated around the world. He was caught just as he finished downloading the information, but escaped. They are now after him. Ada wants me to meet him when he gets to Washington so he can pass on the disk, where I will then pass it onto Mossad."

"Why can't he take it?" He murmered back.

"His life became forfeit as soon as they found out what he had done, they will not cease to track and kill him, if he passes on the information then we have a better chance that the disk will make it to Israel," she paused before mumbling so quietly that even Jethro had trouble hearing. "If the disk makes it at least then he wouldn't have sacrificed his life for nothing."

"When do you have to go? And can you tell me where you have to meet?" Gibbs questioned breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I cant tell you Gibbs and I have to meet him in 2hrs time and it takes that long to get to get there, so I must leave ASAP."

"Take DiNozzo with you then," he ordered. "They are after one of your officers, this _will_ put you in danger too."

"I need to do this alone Gibbs, this is a Mossad operation you know the rules, besides I will be fine."

"Ziva take DiNozzo p. . . . . " He almost begged her to take back up.

"Gibbs," she whispered giving him a small sad smile. "I must go alone."

Brushing his hands over his face he replied. "Fine, but I want to see you back here before you go home and if there is trouble or if your gut tells you something is not right you ring me, understand?"

"Of course," she answered as she grabbed her gun, knife and bag and rushed towards the elevator with Gibbs close behind her.

"Ziva?" He murmured as he stood just inside the open doors of the lift. "Take this just in case," he grasped her petite hand in one of his large ones, with her palm up he placed his spare gun in it. Closing her hand over the top of the cold metal he then laid his free one over it, "Be safe and come back to us," he murmured. Before she could respond he was gone and the lift doors had closed leaving behind a very surprised and shocked Ziva.

TBC

Well please let me know what you think so far and if you have any suggestions or requests don't hesitate to let me know.

Please Review :o)


	2. Meeting Micah

**Hi all just a quick thank you to those of you who found the time to review my story, put it in your favorites or just in your alert list.**

**On another note some people asked me if Gibbs and Ziva are already together. Well the answer is not just yet but it will happen soon, they both feel something for each other but they think that their feelings are just one sided. **

**I wont be able to update daily due to my computer being so temper mental cause sometimes It wont let me on the Internet to update my story but if I can I will, so sorry about that.**

**So enough of my chatter, please read chapter two and review. It is such a great feeling to know that people like my stories :o)**

**A BREAK IN TIME CAFÉ  
****WASHINGTON DC  
****1300 ZULU**

Sitting as far back in the café as she could Ziva chose a seat that would give her a view of both the front door and the service door that held the café's kitchen. If anything was to go down she wanted to know every viable escape that she could. Thinking that she needed to blend in she ordered a cup of coffee and begin a quick but thorough check of all the occupants in the room. She didn't have to wait long before the ding of the bell signalling the front door brought her attention to the man that had just entered the establishment. He was tall with dark hair, dark eyes and golden skin. To anyone else he seemed well dressed and blended in well with the current inhabitants of Washington, but to Ziva trained eyes he was extremely tired, even with his golden skin she could tell he was pale, he walked with a slight limp and had his palm pressed into the side of his torso just above his right hip, the hand hidden under the open brown jacket that he had on.

"Ziva my dear," he smiled as he gently eased his way into the seat in front of her, "I should have known your father would send you, after all he said he would send his best to retrieve the disk."

"Micah," she replied shocked. "Ada didn't tell me it was you, and besides it was nonsense about the, 'send his best' part, I was just the closest."

He grabbed her hand, "It doesn't matter," he paused as he scanned her face. "It has been a long time, I have not seen you for 5 years Ziva and you are looking more beautiful then I remembered. I missed you so much when you went to NCIS," he murmured.

"Micah please we cant go through this again," she huffed.

"I just want to know what happened to us my love?" he pressed.

"It was a mutual split remember, our jobs are to dangerous and we hardly saw each other due to our missions," she replied with a slight blush.

"It does not mean that my feelings have changed for you," he said as he rubbed his thumb across her fingers.

"Micah, now is not the time, we have business to attend to," she gently squeezed his hand before removing it from his clasp.

"Yes, your right, my apologies," he sighed as he nodded his head slowly. "This key here will unlock a locker situated in a GYM on the corner of Parks and Madison. Inside you will find 2 disks, the first has all the locations and plots of all their terrorist activities for the next 5 years. On the second it has the names of all the members from all 8 Hammas Cell groups around the world and there are over 1300 names......"

A loud crash interrupted Micah's report, jumping out of their seats and reaching for their weapons they scanned their surroundings, finally their eyes settled on a very bright red waitress crouched on the floor picking up broken plates and cups, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she apologised profusely.

Sitting back down he once again picked up her hand in his, but this time he entwined their fingers together. "I know now is not the time but my time is running out," he gave her a sad smile. "I just wanted to tell you that I still love you, and you and I know that I will not be coming out of this alive, but at least I got to see my angel once more before that time comes."

Ziva's eyes started to water, "Micah, we don't know........"

"Shh, don't say anything," he murmured as he kissed the top of her hand before pressing a small box in her palm.

"Take care and good bye Ziva," he whispered before rushing out of the café. She let her eyes linger on the door where Micah had long since disappeared through. Sighing once more she looked down at the box in her hand and noticed that it was covered in blood, she opened it up to reveal a key and the address to the locker where the disks where hidden. She squeezed her eyes shut tight against the onslaught of tears she could feel forming, taking a deep breath in she then exhaled shiveringly which allowed a single tear to escape and trace a path down her check.

"No", she cursed herself quietly for being weak, she had to be strong, she had a mission to complete and once it was done then she could grieve, so taking a deep breath she wiped the offending stain from her face, arose from her chair and hurried back to her car to make the 2 hr journey back to headquarters, but not before making a quick stop before heading back to work.

Stopping her car in front of an old two story weatherboard house she slowly made her way up to the front door, she knew that it would be unlocked even though the occupant would not be at home and for that she was grateful. She needed a place to hide the key as she had orders to wait 5 days before attempting to send the disks. She couldn't just give the key to someone to look after because it would put them in danger, but if she hid it and something happened to her, she new that this place was secluded enough that the only truly trusted person she new would find it. Taking a quick look around the lounge and the kitchen she then headed for the door that would take her to the basement.

Carefully she made her way down the wooden stairs, she smiled when she inhaled the familiar sent of saw dust and coffee, this was the safest place she could think of, Gibbs' basement. Heading over to the work bench she unlatched one of the jars that held the screws and carefully placed the small box in the centre hiding it so no one would see it unless they were actually looking for it. Taking one last look around she decided to head back to work to report in, she was certain they would be starting to worry about her.

TBC

So what did you all think? She will back with the team in the next chapter and I promise some Gibbs/Ziva goodness in the next 2 chapters. :o)

I have an idea where this story will be going but any feedback or suggestions will be taken into consideration thanks again.

Please review and let me know it is greatly appreciated.


	3. The bet

**I'm not sure how often I can update this story as I have just found out that my boyfriend of 8 years, (we have 2 kids together) has found someone else, for those of you who have seen Twillight I now know how Bella felt when Edward left. And to make matters worse he doesn't want anything to do with us. Does anyone have any pearls of wisdom they wish to share as I would be happy to hear it as I have never gone through anything like this before and my only friends and family are 1600 kilometers away. I'll try to do a chapter every week, so please be patient and thank you for your understanding.**

**NCIS HEADQUARTERS  
WASHINGTON DC  
1600 ZULU**

Stepping out on to the level that held the bull pen from the stairs, (stairs are opposite the elevators) Ziva couldn't help but over hear a conversation that Tony was having with McGee.

"So what do you think Ziva is really doing?" DiNozzo questioned the younger agent.

"I don't know, it was Mossad business Tony. What do you think she's doing?" McGee grumbled back as he tried to type up a report.

He shrugged his shoulders, "secret boyfriend maybe," he stated as he looked at the lift doors.

"Why don't you just ask her if your so worried."

"I'm not worried," Tony snapped back.

"You are worried Tony, that was the 55th time that you have looked in the direction of the elevators."

"I'm not looking at the . . . . "

"56," McGee interrupted as DiNozzo yet again glanced in that direction.

"Look McIdiot I am not looking anywhere near the . . . . "

"57," Gibbs voice bellowed down from the landing in front of MTAC, "have you finished your work DiNozzo?" he questioned as he stormed down the stairs.

"Not yet boss," he mumbled as he stole one of McGee's sandwiches and sat back down at his desk.

"She'll be here any minute Tony," Huffed McGee.

"That sounded like a bet McGoo!" DiNozzo mumbled around a mouth full of food.

"Alright the looser has to make dinner tonight for all of us."

"Your on, I'll give her 2 hours," Tony stated proudly as he yet again glanced at the lifts.

"58," Gibbs and McGee called at the same time.

"58 what?" Ziva pipped up innocently finally deciding to make herself known.

"Ziva your back!" Tony said excitedly as he bounded over to the Israeli.

"Of course Gibbs requested that I come here before going home, yes?"

"Well Ziva Tony lost a bet so we are all going over to his house for tea tonight, he is cooking!" Smirked McGee.

"Tony? Cooking? I don't think so, I will cook," she raised her hand to fore stall the protest. "I assume that the bet was about me, so I will cook, but Tony's house doesn't have a proper kitchen."

"Boss, you have a big kitchen, can we all come over to your house for tea?" Tony asked.

Gibbs looked at the group before him, "fine, but if Ziva is cooking you guys must clean up!"

Tony and McGee looked at each other before nodding rapidly, they both loved Ziva's cooking so they were content to have that as part of the arrangement.

"Now get back to work before I change my mind!" he barked. Looking over at Ziva he questioned softly so the others wouldn't hear. "Every thing go ok?"

She gave him a sad smile as Jenny made her way and stood in front of her desk, "So far but Micah was looking a little worse for wear, he was injured but never explained how. He knows. . . . ," she sighed, "he knows he will not survive this, he said at least he got to say his good byes."

Jenny leaned over Ziva's desk and gave her shoulder a squeeze in comfort.

Gibbs just nodded his head in understanding, he knew that nothing ran smoothly when Mossad was involved.

**GIBBS' HOUSE  
2230 ZULU**

The bickering that could be heard coming from the kitchen was getting louder and louder, "Tony I'm telling you, see right there, you missed a spot," Tim bellowed. "And here is another one."

"What are you the cleaning fairy?" Tony snickered. "I don't see your wand or your tutu!"

"I am not a fairy," McGee yelled back, "All i'm trying to say is that what's the point on cleaning the dishes if your not going to do them properly!"

Ziva rolled her eyes and smiled at Jethro, "they are like two 7 year olds, yes?"

"Yeah tell me about it," they were silent for a while, "thanks for tea tonight Ziva, it was great as always," Gibbs said as threw another log onto the fire.

"It was my pleasure," she said as a loud crash came from the kitchen causing Gibbs to grumble.

"DiNozzo, McGee go home I can finish the dishes off myself," he bellowed.

"B-but boss," Tony started but he didn't get to finish as Gibbs interrupted him.

"Go home DiNozzo before I have to redecorate my entire kitchen!"

"Ok boss, see you tomorrow," Both Tony and McGee mumbled before shutting the front door behind them.

"You should go home too Ziva, it's getting late."

Nodding she picked up her empty wine glass and proceeded through to the kitchen. Placing the cup on the sink she went to turn but ended up slipping in the water and soap that had spilt on to the floor.

Before she knew what was happening two large rough hands grabbed her around the waist to steady her but it was too late as the forward momentum brought both her and her boss to the ground.

Gibbs landed on his back first followed by Ziva who ended up on top of him.

"Ziva?" Gibbs questioned softly as he moved some of her chocolate curls from her face hidden in the crook of his neck, "Ahh," he cleared his throat to gain some self control as small little puffs of hot breath from her brushed his ear sending courses of pleasure running through his body. "Are you ok?" he winced when his voice came out sounding huskily.

"I am fine," she whispered. "But I should be the one asking you, your the one who landed on the tiles, I was lucky I had something soft to cushion my fall."

"What are you saying Officer David? Are you calling me fat?" he mumbled gruffly as a joke but she took it that he had been insulted.

Ziva lifted her head and looked at her boss, her large round brown eyes looked directly into sparkling ice blue ones, "I meant that as no insult Gibbs, I was merely saying that. . . . , what I meant to say was. . . ."

Gibbs started to laugh which caused her to laugh as well. Eventually though the laughter died out and there was silence, the only thing that could be heard was the heavy breathing of the pair who made no attempt to move from their positions on the floor.

"Ziva," Gibbs whispered as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Jethro," she murmured back which caused a slight tremble in his groin at the sound of her husky voice purring his name.

His eyes kept darting from her captivating chocolate eyes to her inviting plump red lips. He squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to get his hormones under control, he cursed himself for acting like a hormonal teenager but what he didn't know was that Ziva was having the same problem.

She looked down at the man beneath her, he was older then her but this only made him more attractive. Every breath he took she could feel the ripple of muscles clench and release under her. Bringing her face down to his she brushed her lips over his causing his eyes to open in shock but they immediately shut again as they both deepened the kiss.

TBC

Thankyou all again for reading.


	4. chapter 4

**Thank you to those of you who have reviewed my story so far, here is chapter 4 I hope you enjoy!**

**GIBBS' HOUSE**

**1100 ZULU**

When the kiss had finally ended Gibbs helped Ziva off the floor, rubbing the back of his head he looked at anything other than her, "I, ahhh, don't know what just happened but we, ahhh, can't let it happen again, it's not that I don't like you or anything but I'm your boss, and it's ahhh just not right," he said as he stumbled over his words.

She nodded in understanding and grabbed his hand, "It is all right Gibbs," she smiled at him and he found himself giving a small one in return. "I should go now," she turned and released his hand but his grip suddenly tightened and she looked up at him in question.

Before she could ask him what was wrong Gibbs swung her around and had her pressed up against the kitchen bench kissing her with so much passion it took her breath away.

"This is wrong," he mumbled into her neck as he continued his assault southwards, down past her collar bone and finally pausing at the valley of her ample breasts.

"Hhhmmm, so wrong," she moaned back as one of her hands grasped the front of his shirt and the other played with the peppering of hair she found at the nape of his neck.

Reclaiming her lips with his, he brought down one of his hands and swiped the drying plates and cutlery to the floor while the other grabbed her behind and swiftly lifted her onto the bench. Seeing the incredulous look Ziva gave him he replied, "I've got to clean up DiNozzo's mess anyway, whats a few more?"

She groaned in response. Grabbing his shirt she pulled the front open causing the buttons to clatter to the floor as she divested him of the material covering his chest. Once that was done she then went to take her own off but he stopped her hands, "I want to do that," he murmured into the nape of her neck. With both hands on the collar of her shirt he then proceeded to rip it in two. "Are you trying to kill me Ziva," he moaned when he saw that she was wearing a red lacey bra. Placing both of her feet on his hips she then slid his shorts and boxes off down his legs. Wrapping her legs around his waist she pulled him in closer to her. Gibbs groaned as he felt the wet heat between her legs through the thin fabric of her skirt and knickers. In one swift movement he had clasped her skirt and underwear in his hands and pulled ripping the articles of clothing of her body, nearly dragging her to the floor in the process.

"Egar are we?" she pured as he tore her bra off with his teeth.

"You should know how impatient I am by now Ziva!" he grunted just before pulling a nipple into his mouth.

"Gibbs. Room. Now," she moaned as she pushed him with enough force that he reeled back and crashed into a wall in the hall causing photos to clatter to the floor. Sliding off the counter top she stalked towards the stunned marine like a lioness would her pray.

"Like it rough do you?" he grumbled when he had regained his balance. Before she could respond, he pushed her backwards and into a low lying table, falling she landed heavily with a thump on the pile of broken wood and magazines. "Oh god Ziva," he panicked as he ran over to her.

Lifting one of her legs she swung it around hitting Gibbs in the knee and sent him crashing to the floor beside her. "You have no idea," she growled. Once both were back on their feet she once again pounced on the heavily breathing and very turned on agent.

He had had many sexual partners before but nothing like this. She was petite but strong, rough but gentle, dominant but submissive and _oh_ how he liked it.

"Aren't you just a little fire cracker?" he moaned as he once again started his assault on her neck.

Kissing, sucking, and nibbling their way they finally made it to Gibbs' bedroom.

The primal animalistic urge was so strong that neither could tell the difference between pleasure and pain as bite marks and scratches were made on both of their bodies.

After hours of pushing, shoving, grunting and groaning Gibbs collapsed sated beside Ziva. "Wow, that was. . . . . . wow!" She panted.

"That's what they all say," he grunted causing him to receive a slap across his cheek. Looking over at her sweat coated body he smiled, "I see your ready for round three?"

"Definitely, but I have one question," she gave him a wolfish grin as she pinched one of his nipples between her fingers.

"Yeah," he gasped.

"How did we end up down stairs again?" she questioned as they both for the first time took a look at their surroundings.

"I don't know," he replied as he looked from the broken shelf to the books scattered on the floor, to the shattered lamp and the ripped cushions. "We can think about that later," he murmured as he rolled on top of the young Israeli. Bringing his hand up he caressed her head of chocolate curls that were fanned out over the white throw that was underneath them. His hand continued down pass her red and swollen lips, over her heaving breasts, pausing at her belly button as he suddenly became entranced with the glow from the fire as it flickered and danced around her feminine golden form. "You're so beautiful Ziva," he murmured.

"That's what they all say," she smirked causing a low growl from him.

This time when they made love it was more delicate and slower than their last few sessions. No wood was broken, no marks of pain were inflicted. Instead his lips and hands caressed her with such gentleness, which she never thought could come from the seasoned marine, that Ziva nearly cried. He worshipped her like no man had ever done before.

It was early in the morning when Gibbs finally walked Ziva to the door, "You know you can stay if you want to," he whispered as he kissed his way down her neck stopping at her exposed shoulder.

"I would love to but I need to have a shower and get a fresh change of clothes before work," she smiled as she held up the torn remnants of her outfit she had warn that evening.

"I don't think you need a change of clothes, you look pretty sexy in that shirt of mine!" he said as he pressed her up against the front door, his rough hands blazing a trail of desire and want up her thigh and under the light material of the baggy NCIS shirt.

"I'm sure Tony would have some smart ass remark to say, yes?" she moaned as she gently pushed him back. "If you don't stop that we both won't make it to work on time, I will see you at six." Giving him a quick kiss she hurriedly opened the door. "By Jethro," she purred before shutting the door and quickly made her way towards her car.

As Ziva drove through the streets of Washington she couldn't help but think back to her amazing evening. Her mind kept flashing back to his rough and strong hands as they touched her. His well defined stomach muscles as they clenched under her touch. She smiled and sighed, she couldn't wait to get to work.

If it had been any other time though, the normally on guard Mossad officer would have noticed a black van weaving in and out of traffic a few car lengths behind.

TBC

So I hope this is drawing you guys in, I had to add my little bit of the movie Mr and Mrs Smith, I can just see Ziva being pretty rough when it comes to the certain things in life, same goes for Gibbs, so please review and tell me what you think so far and if there is anything you want added or just to tell me how to improve let me know, I'll try and cater for you.

Once again a big thankyou to those of you who have either reviewed, put my storys in their favorite list or put me on author update, it feels good to know you all like my story :o)


	5. Oh no!

**Wow, thank you to all of you who reviewed. I'm really excited that so many like my story :o) Here is chapter 5 yay!**

**ZIVA DAVID'S APARTMENT**

**0530 ZULU**

Running through the front door of her apartment she glanced at her alarm clock, "dam!" Ziva cursed, she only had enough time for a quick shower before she had to be at work. Rushing up the stairs she hurried into her shower. 10minutes later she was closing the door behind her, turning she placed the key into the key hole ready to lock it but before she could a pair of arms grabbed her around her torso immobilising the use of her own in the process. Cursing herself for her own stupidity by not checking her surroundings she struggled with all her might. Leaning back on her attacker she raised her feet and made contact with the wall. Pushing away from it, she sent her and one of her attackers tumbling down the stairs, finally coming to a halt on the ground with a painful thud. Raising her hand to her temple she winced in pain and at the feel of the thick wet sticky blood trickling down the side of her face. Seeing the man that had tried to kidnap her move, she wavered as she stumbled to her feet, preparing herself for another attack. As she tried to shake and blink away the blurriness of her vision she didn't realise that someone had crept up behind her. Grabbing her from behind they placed a chloroform lace material over her mouth and nose, her ever decreasing energy gave her no chance in fighting off the strong arms that had encased her and before to long she gave into the overwhelming darkness of unconsciousness.

Within a matter of minutes of her passing out she was then roughly half carried and half dragged to an awaiting black van.

"Abram, you and Aziel search the apartment for the disks, Havash and I will meet you back at the safe house while we entertain our little guest," Ali said as he barked out a loud laugh.

**NCIS HEADQUARTERS**

**WASHINGTON DC**

**0700 ZULU**

Gibbs entered the bull pen with a small smile on his face, "Whoa boss, your kinda freaking me out. Who are you and what have you done with Gibbs?" Tony asked with a twitch of a smile on his own face as he quickly ducked out of the way of a head slap from his boss.

"Get back to work DiNozzo," he barked half hearted as he continued over to his desk. His smile quickly turned into a frown when he noticed that the team minus Ziva was sitting at their desk.

"Where's Ziva?" he asked them as he switched his computer on and placed his weapon in the lock box.

"Not here yet boss!" Tony stated.

"She said she would be here at 0600," he said sounding worried.

"Don't worry Jethro probably just car troubles," Ducky mentioned as Abbey bounded up beside them.

"Good morning all!" she chirped, "and who has car troubles Ducky?"

"Ziva's not here yet she was supposed to be here an hour ago," murmured McGee.

"Well then my silver haired fox, if your so worried about her why don't you just ring her?" she smirked at him.

"Jethro I need you up here, it's urgent," Jenny interrupted them as she called out from just outside of the MTAC room.

"Ring her DiNozzo, and find out where she is!" he barked as he made his way up the stairs.

"What is it madam director? I'm a little busy at the moment one of my agents haven't shown up to work yet," he said gruffly.

"There is something you need to see," she said as she led him into her office. "The FBI brought this to our attention considering our ties with Mossad," she turned on the TV and pressed play on the video footage.

"_Early this morning a body was found in a dumpster just out side of the greater Washington area, police at the crime scene have not released any names as of yet but they are saying that the body is that of a young male around 23-27 years of age and is of Israeli decent. The body was found to have a single gun shot wound to the torso just above his right hip, some fingers and toes had been viciously removed plus multiple contusions, abrasions and stab wounds were inflicted all over his body. Police are unsure weather or not this is a gang related issue but are requesting anyone with any information to please come forward," _the news reporter stated.

Jenny paused the tape, "do you think this has anything to do with where Director David sent Ziva yesterday?"

"The body could be anyone Jen, but personally anything to do with Mossad never goes well," he grunted in response. "When Ziva comes in I will send her up here to see if she can give you an ID on the deceased."

"I've already tried calling her Jethro, she's not picking up her home phone or her mobile, I have a bad feeling about this," she whispered. "What did she tell you about where she was going? All she said to me was that she had to meet an operative and pick up some information before passing it onto Mossad."

"She didn't tell me much either apart from the fact that the information he found was more important then any of them thought."

"Do you think this is that Micah guy she told us about yesterday afternoon?" she questioned.

"I don't know but i'll see if DiNozzo's had any luck, if not then I will head over to her place to check it out," he stated before heading back towards the bull pen.

"Any luck DiNozzo?" he asked while trying to keep his ever increasing emotions from showing.

"Sorry boss, all I'm getting is her voice mail."

"All right, I'm heading over to her apartment, if she comes in get her to ring me ASAP," he growled as he stalked to the elevator.

**ZIVA'S APARTMENT**

**0800 ZULU**

The first thing that Gibbs noticed was that Ziva's car was still sitting in the parking lot of her apartment block. The second was that even from where he sat in the drivers side of his car he could see that Ziva's door was wide open. Immediately he flipped open his cell phone and called his team.

"DiNozzo," he barked.

"Yeah boss?"

"Any word from Ziva?"

There was a pause, "sorry not yet boss."

"Get the team together and get over here as soon as possible. Ziva's car is here and her front door is wide open."

"Where on our way, wait for us boss," Tony stressed.

"Can't DiNozzo she might be in trouble," before he could reply Gibbs had hung up the phone.

Pocketing his phone he then made his way towards Ziva's apartment. Coming to the steps that led up to her front door he noticed a pool of blood on the cement plus numerous blood splatters and a single bloody hand print on the wall. As fear gripped him tightly he unholsted his weapon and cautiously crept closer, he paused at the entrance and listened for any movement or sounds, finding none he stormed in sweeping each room thoroughly making sure that no place was left unchecked. Once the rooms were deemed safe from any hostiles he finally took in the mess that once had been Ziva's safe haven. Chairs were over turned, photo's smashed, clothes and bed linen thrown around and even the sofa seats and cushions had been torn apart.

Sighing he headed back outside to wait for his team. He couldn't believe this was happening, just a few hours ago he was laying in bliss with his new lover curled into his side, her head on his chest and she was lazily drawing pattens on his stomach, and here he was, 3hours later standing outside of her house, that was now deemed a crime scene.

TBC

So how is this going so far? is it living up to your expectations? if you have any suggestions please let me know, thank you to everyone for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I am just overwhelmed with the response that I am getting from this story, and therefore I cant help but say thankyou again to everyone, you have made my day.

**UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

**JUST OUTSIDE OF WASHINGTON DC**

**0800 ZULU**

Ziva groaned as she felt her body being lifted up from out of the black van, opening her eyes she tried to get a look at her surroundings but all she could see was darkness, a blindfold or black bag, she deducted had been placed over her head to stop her from pinpointing her location. She wiggled her arms out of reflex trying to remove the offending item from her face but her hands were cuffed behind her back. "W-What do you w-want," she stuttered out as the throbbing pain from her already abused head pounded inside her skull.

"You will only talk unless you are spoken to," someone said gruffly from her right.

"Who are you?" she pressed on. This only caused her to get a swift blow to the back of her head making her drop to her knees in pain. Learning her lesson for now she decided not to push them further, she wouldn't have a chance to escape and send the information to Mossad if she was dead.

After being dragged for another 10 minutes she was then unceremoniously dumped onto the hard ground. Before she could even think about an escape she felt a cold hard metal band clip in place around her neck. They removed her blind fold and then her cuffs before hurrying out of the bard cage leaving her alone.

Sighing she took a look at her surroundings, the room was small, it had no windows and was approximately three x three meters, was stone on three of the walls and bars adorned the last wall that over looked a larger room that held a single chair, cuffs and chains on the wall and floors, and a whole wall full of torture devices.

"Great," she mumbled trying to tug on her collar that only until now did she notice the heavy chain that draped from the metal around her neck and fastened to one of the walls, "It is going to be hard to get out of this one!"

Looking around at her _cage _as it seemed fit to call it, she noticed a bunch of rags that were thrown in the corner of the room, "my bed I guess," she grumbled as she made her way over to the opposite corner to investigate a small hole that was in the ground. On the way over she screwed up her nose as a horrendous smell permeated from it.

"A toilet," she huffed. Going over to the front of the cage she pushed and pulled on the bars and as she knew it would be, they were locked. Dizziness from her head injury was making itself known again so she went over and curled up amongst the rags. Dragging a few remnants of material over her exposed skin she tried to keep out the cold.

She was pulled out of her blissful pain free sleep a few hours later by the sounds of her bars opening, lifting her head she watched as they pushed two metal bowls in, shut them again and swiftly exited through the only door that led to her cell.

Getting up she made her way stiffly over to the bowls. Scooping her hand in she pulled out some brown dirty water and in the other was some cold soup with a single piece of stale and mouldy bread. Not feeling hungry she pushed the bowls back towards the doors and went and laid back down.

**ZIVA'S APARTMENT**

**0800 ZULU**

Gibbs watched as the team pulled up in the NCIS van and headed over to where he was waiting for them.

"What have we got boss?" Tony questioned.

"Her apartment has been ransacked, there is a pool of blood, and a bloody hand print at the base of the stairs, but watch where you are walking as there are some blood droplets halfway up," he paused. "DiNozzo, bag and tag, McGee, take photo's and I'll scout around out here."

"Got it boss, you heard him probie, lets get to it," he sighed, he tried to sound up beat but how could he when his partner was missing, sighing again he stole a glace at Gibbs, something was different about him.

"Probie?" he murmured as he dug in the back of the van.

"Yes Tony," he replied.

"Have you noticed how Gibbs is acting?"

Taking a quick look he watched his boss before replying. "He's missing an agent, how do you think he is supposed to react?"

"No this is different, Ziva's been missing before, but don't get me wrong, he was worried then but I mean, look at him. We left him and Ziva alone last night. He comes in smiling of all things, I mean when was the last time you saw Gibbs smile?" he paused.

"I, ahh, don't think that I have actually ever seen him smile," McGee glanced at his boss again.

"Exactly and now look at him, he looks like a kid who just saw someone kick his puppy. I'm telling you McGee, something happened and I'm going to find out what it is."

"Tony just leave it please, if there was something between them do you think it wise to be questioning him about it now?" McGee huffed out.

"Yeah I guess your right," he whispered back as he grabbed some bags and placed them in his back pack. Turning they both started to head for Ziva's room, Tony nudged McGee tipping his head in the direction of his boss. Gibbs was standing at the base of the stairs just staring at the blood on the ground.

Hearing them approach he spun on his heal and bellowed, "checking the parking lot," before storming off.

Starting at the base of the stairs McGee took photos of the blood patterns while Tony took samples for Abey to test. Once that was done they headed into Ziva's trashed room.

"I wonder what they were looking for?" McGee murmured taking a few pictures of the torn couch.

"Well from what I can see, nothing seems to be missing, but who knows what kind of secret ninja stuff Ziva hid around here! It wouldn't surprise me if she has one of those book cases that move aside and reveals a room full of weapons and other Mossad stuff," he stated as he headed over to her book shelf and started to move some of the remaining books. Seeing the look McGee gave him he replied, "What it wouldn't hurt to check," McGee just shook his head and headed into Ziva's bed room.

"Tony!" McGee called out a few minutes later.

"What have you got probie?"

"This is not Ziva's," he stated as he held up an NCIS shirt.

"How do you know?" he replied, "she's not the only one that has an NCIS shirt at home."

"It's a size extra large, last time I checked Ziva didn't seem that big," he murmured as he looked at the tag of the shirt.

"Ahh and the plot thickens," Tony answered.

"Well don't dwell on it as it has nothing to do with Ziva's disappearance, have you found anything?"

"Nope nothing, are you finished here? We should see how the boss is going," he said as he headed back out towards Gibbs.

TBC

So what do you think? please let me know, thank you for reading :o)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, I don't have to much to say but once again I thank those of you who reviewed, put my story in your favourite list, or put me into your story and author alert, you guys are great :o)**

**Please enjoy chapter 7:**

**UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

**WASHINGTON DC**

**1200 ZULU**

**1st**** INTERRIGATION**

Ziva was awoken once again to the sound of her bars being thrust open. Raising her head slowly she was faced with four men. Two of the men stood within the confounds of her prison with guns pointed directly at her, another was unlocking her chain from the wall and the last man was pulling devices down in the interrogation room, and setting up other unpleasant equipment.

As soon as the man had the chain free and in his hands, he pulled on it and started to tug her towards the chair that was positioned in the middle of the room beside hers.

"Sit," he barked, pushing her down forcefully.

"Why did Micah call you?" One of the men with the guns asked, but Ziva didn't answer.

"We asked you a question!" Yelled another as he brought his fist down on to the table. Ziva flinched a little as the sound echoed around the room.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said defiantly.

"What did you do with the item that he gave you?" someone said from behind her.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she repeated.

"You can't lie to us Ziva, we saw the pair of you at the café, although we don't understand why he would pass the information he found onto an NCIS agent. Why didn't he pass the information onto Mossad."

Ziva quirked an eyebrow and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. They obviously thought she was from NCIS as they would have found her badge clipped to her belt and her ID but not the one from Mossad, she had accidentally left that at Jenny's a few days ago. She bit her cheek harder, they had no idea who she was, and she had no plans to tell them either.

"How do you know Micah? We could see you but couldn't hear you talking. Where did you go after he left?"

"Didn't you follow me?" she said sarcastically.

"We lost you about a half an hour into your journey!"

She couldn't hold it in anymore and a small little laugh bubbled from her lips, she knew that she would be punished for it but couldn't help it.

"Enough! We may have lost you, but after sending out the information about the type of car you drive and your number plate, one of our men saw your car leaving a house at around 0430 this morning after completing his mission and followed you to your apartment," one of them bellowed.

Ziva tried to keep the panic look from her face, _shit,_ she swore in her mind, she was worried about Gibbs now, _dam it, _she cursed herself for her stupidity. She was so caught up in reprimanding herself that she hadn't realised that they were still asking her questions, but it was too late now as the leader of the group was nearly red with anger.

Pulling her head back by her hair forcefully he yelled in her face, she cringed as she smelt his rancid breath. "You have tried our patience long enough girl, if you don't answer our questions, you will be punished, understood?"

With a small nod the two men with the guns lifted her up by her arms and pushed her against the wall, her arms were raised above her head and cuffed to shackles hanging from the ceiling, then her feet cuffed to the floor, with a quick rip, her shirt was torn from her body.

She shivered as she felt the cold stone hit the exposed flesh of her stomach and chest.

"Now, how do you know Micah?" he questioned again, but still she didn't answer. "Fine, if that is the way you want it. Havash, you can pick from the table but lets start off small, I don't want her too badly broken that she can't answer the questions, yet anyway," he smirked in her direction.

"I think fifteen should do it for now," he watched in glee as Havash picked up a single plated strap and swung back the whip he had chosen and counted out each and everyone. Much to their annoyance Ziva didn't make a sound but she did flinch at the cracking noise as the leather tore into her back.

When Havash had finished he placed the bloody whip back onto the table and took a step back. "Now Ziva, how do you know Micah?" he said in a mocking voice.

"We grew up together," she muttered. She new she could answer them without giving too much away and hopefully they would accept her answers therefore easing or giving little to no torture.

"Where?"

"Israel," she moaned when she tried to shift positions to allow the blood flow back into hands.

"What did Micah give you at the café?" he growled.

"A ring!" she stated.

"Why?"

"It was my birthday a few weeks ago," she lied.

"You are only going to cause yourself harm Ziva, lying to us like that!"

She didn't reply in words but grunted in response.

"Put her back in her cell. We will try again later."

**ZIVA'S APPARTMENT**

**1200 ZULU**

It had been four hours since they had arrived at the crime scene, McGee had taken the blood samples, finger prints, a shoe print and multiple tire marks back to Abey and Ducky while Gibbs and Tony scouted the gardens and neighbours yards.

"This is ridicules boss!" Tony grumbled.

"What is DiNozzo?" he grunted while digging under a bush.

"Are McGee and I going to find out what the hell Ziva was up too? Because it is extremely hard to try and find anything that would help her if we have no clue as to what we are looking for!" he said in annoyance.

Looking at the younger agent he sighed, "yeah, I suppose it is time we told you. Yesterday Ziva was sent by her father to pick up some information from an undercover Mossad officer. We don't know what is in the information but apparently it would put a damper on a majority of the major terrorist attacks for the next ten years, plus it held over a thousand names of those who follow Hummas!"

"Wow," Tony brushed his hands over his face in a very Gibbs fashion. "Bloody Mossad, hasn't she been through enough with them yet, why can't they leave her alone!"

"Tell me about it. The thing that is bothering me is that early this morning a body was found here in Washington. The man was of Israeli decent and we think that this body is that of the undercover operative that Ziva was too meet. He had been severely tortured. With what they did to her room and with taking Ziva I don't think they found what they were looking for as with her knowledge of what was in the disks, they just would have killed her straight up."

"So it's only a matter of time boss before it could be her body we find next?" Tony panicked as he looked towards the older agent.

Gibbs could only nod as he felt a sharp pain tighten in his chest, turning away he schooled the features on his face to that of the hard grumpy boss, if he wanted to find Ziva he couldn't let his feelings take over as that would only put himself and his team in danger, not to mention hinder his attempt to track down not only an important officer of NCIS but a member of his team, she was one of their family.

TBC

Ok so how did you guys like that? Please, please review :o)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is up and Chapter 9 is not far away, I am so into this story that I might infact be able to update every few days. So please read and enjoy :o)**

**ZIVA'S APARTMENT**

**1200 ZULU**

"Excuse me, excuse me young man," an old lady hobbled out from her little rickety house that was next door to the apartments.

"Who me?" Tony asked.

"No my boy, you are but a baby in my eyes," she laughed. "No, I was talking to this handsome man here," she smiled in the direction of Gibbs. "Can I help you with something?"

Gibbs turned and glared at DiNozzo when he heard a soft snort and something that sounded like 'Gibbs young?' come from the younger agent.

"Yes mam, I am Special Agent Gibbs and this is Special Agent DiNozzo, we're from NCIS."

"Oh my, are you here about the ruckus that went on here early this morning?" She spoke as she made her way closer to the fence.

"What kind of ruckus?" Tony questioned.

"Well it was around 5:30 this morning, I was awoken when I heard a bang. I thought maybe it was the family in apartment 4F, oh, that pair are always at each other, I don't know how many times I have had to call the police," Tony cleared his throat. "Oh sorry my dear, old age you know, well you will understand when you are older," this time Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Well as I was saying when I heard the bang, I thought it was those in 4f, I heard things getting thrown around and such, I got up and went to call the police when Ginger started to bark. She has never barked at them fighting before. So I went to the window to investigate. Now being so old, it took me a while and by the time I got there all I saw was a black van speeding off, but I found out this morning that it wasn't them as they are away on holidays."

"What can you tell us about the van? Did you see enough to give us a description of the occupants of the vehicle?" DiNozzo stated as he pulled out his pen and paper.

"Well it was black, It was quite dark out side still, but the windows were very, very dark, so dark I couldn't see in at all. Now I didn't get all of it but the number plate started with 759"

"Was this woman with them?" Gibbs asked pulling out a photo of Ziva that he had taken from her room.

"Oh, what was miss Ziva doing with them?" the old lady asked.

"She's gone missing," Tony stated softly.

"Oh my, I don't know but I hope you find her, such a lovely young lady. Oh the poor dear."

"Thankyou mam for your help but we need to be going, if you remember anything else you can give me a ring on this number here," Gibbs said pulling a business card out of his pocket.

"Of course young man," she waved as they left.

Tony started laughing as they made their way to the car, "I think she has the hots for you boss?"

"Just get in the car DiNozzo," Gibbs growled as he head slapped the laughing agent.

"Certainly young man," he answered in an old lady voice as he slid into the passenger seat.

**NCIS HEADQUATORS **

**WASHINGTON DC**

**0900 ZULU**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Abby why are you sitting in my desk?" he asked as he got out of the lift.

She didn't reply only sniffed in response.

"Abby?" he pressed again.

"Do you think we will find her?" she murmured as she gripped 'Bert' tighter to her shaking frame. "We already lost Kate, I don't want to have to say bye to Ziva too. I never said I was sorry for not being friendly to her when she first arrived and I might never get the chance. You have to find her Gibbs, you have too."

Kneeling before her he grasped her chin with his finger and thumb and brought her face up to his. "We will find her Abey, I wont stop till I find her, I promise, ok?" He murmured before pulling her into a hug.

"Gibbs!" The director called from the landing, "Director David is sending two of his officers over to go through Ziva's desk, they also want the evidence that we collected at Ziva's apartment," she sighed, "as of now we no longer have jurisdiction over this case."

"WHAT!" Gibbs bellowed as he tore up the stairs two at a time, "you can't be serious Jen."

"Jeth….."

"No Director, you know what Eli David is like! He doesn't give a damn about Ziva, all he wants is the god damn disk," he yelled as he stormed into the Directors office.

"Ziva is a Mossad officer Jethro, even though she works with us, she has never worked for us. I have done everything I can to try and keep us on this case, but Eli David has given sticked orders, we are to stay away."

"She is part of my team Jenny, your best friend, how can you let them do this, you know they wont attempt to find her, here we are sitting on our arse and she could be getting tortured to death," he fell back onto the soft couch in the Directors office and put his head in his hands.

"Have you finished your ranting Gibbs," she said stiffly receiving a small grunt from the extremely tired agent. "Good, now let me finish. I gave you that little spiel because I am obliged to do so due to my position as Director of this facility, but," she paused. "I personally don't give a damn what Eli says, but you will do everything in your power to bring her home, do you understand?"

Gibbs whipped his face up to look at the red head, "seriously Jen?" he questioned.

She shrugged, "since when have you done things by the book? If I remember one of your rules that you enforce upon your team Jethro and that is, 'What people don't know, wont hurt them'. Now officially you will hand over everything we have on this case," she paused. "Unofficially you better hurry and take copies of reports and results already done, take extra samples and duplicate the photos, because they will be here soon. If it is found by Mossad that you are still on the case, I will deny everything. I will also put off giving you more cases then the ones you are currently on, but I can't do it for long, as the higher ups will get suspicious of major cases being distributed between younger teams."

"Thanks Jen," he murmured, he kissed her on the cheek and bolted out the door.

"DiNozzo," he yelled before he even started down the stairs. "Take copies of all the results and reports we have so far. Abby, I need you to take extra samples of every bit of evidence we have. McGee, I want duplicates of all the photo's you took. Mossad will be here shortly to collect all evidence. Keep the copies give them the originals." He didn't have to order them to get to work as they were already at their desks starting their assigned tasks. "Ducky?" he questioned as he only just noticed his older friend in the bull pen with them.

"Is it true Jethro? Tony called me, they cant possibly stop us from looking for the dear girl can they?" he asked with grandfatherly concern.

"As far as they know we have stopped working on this case, but unofficially," he left the rest of the sentence hanging as he watched the faces of his team members, the shock at having to leave Ziva to her captivity alone suddenly turned into small smirks.

"Operation free Ziva has commenced," Abby squealed before singing out the theme song for Mission Impossible as she bounced her way to the elevators.

TBC

Well what do you think? Thankyou once again for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all, sorry about the long delay with the update of this story but my computer is not a happy chappy at the moment and will not let me save any new chapters, instead it is deleting them. So this chapter I had to write 3 times before it allowed me to save it. It is only a short chapter but I wanted to give you guys something to read and I'll try and update with chapter 10 ASAP, (if it will allow me too,) Thanks for reading and please review.**

**NCIS HEADQUARTERS**

**WASHINGTON DC**

**0930 ZULU**

"Ducky? Has the cadaver of that Israeli man been delivered here yet? Jenny said she was going to organise it yesterday."

"Indeed it has Jethro, I was just about to start when I got the call from Tony. Why is that?"

"How fast can you do a thorough autopsy, blood, teeth, hair, cause of death, identification everything? Is an hour enough?" he asked.

"You will be pushing it there, why do you need it so soon?"

"If it is indeed the operative that had been in contact with Ziva they want the body returned to Israel ASAP. Once it's gone, we will have no way of knowing the cause of death or his identity, I want any evidence you can get your hands on before they get here!"

"So no Y section then?"

"Sorry Ducky, it has to look like we haven't touched it," Gibbs placed his hand on the older mans shoulder and led him over to the lifts, "DiNozzo, when your done go through Ziva's desk take anything that has to do with any NCIS cases out of it and anything that could help us in finding her. Come on Duck, I'll give you a hand."

**UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

**WASHINGTON DC**

**0900 ZULU**

Ziva had spent the first night in her cell. Moaning she moved from laying on her stomach to her side. Her back was extremely sore, her wrists were bleeding and the skin had started to peal from the cuffs she had worn the day before. She new she should clean the wounds but didn't want to attempt it for the fear of getting an infection from the rancid water they were making her use.

"Get up," Ali barked as he opened her cell door.

Groaning she unsteadily got to her feet. The man she now new to be named Aziel went to her chains and unlocked her from the wall, before dragging her back to the chair she had been in yesterday.

"Same rules as yesterday Ziva, disobey me by not answering the questions, you will be punished, understood?" he glared at her. She gave a short nod in acknowledgement.

"Good, first question. You are of Israeli decent yes?"

"Yes," she responded.

"What exactly is your job at NCIS, why did they hire you?"

"I'm an interpreter, I speak many languages," she answered. Even though she may be called upon every now and then for an interpretation, she wasn't going to tell them exactly why she was working at NCIS.

"How do we get into NCIS?"

Ziva looked startled before composing her facial features, "I'm sorry I must have heard you incorrectly, but why do you want to break into a federal building?"

"No, you heard me right miss David, (he thinks her last name is David as in the boys name not as in the Director David) But we don't want to break in," he shook his head, "no, we are planning to walk through the front door."

Ziva was trying to think quickly, if she did this right she could use this to her advantage, "why?" she questioned just buying more time.

"We need to go through your locker and desk to look for the disk since you wont tell us where you have hidden it."

Click, she had it, the perfect plan, but she would have to be careful how she worded it or it could backfire. "Our NCIS headquarters is the main base of operations in America, therefore we have close ties with Mossad," she paused hoping they wouldn't figure it out that she was in fact a Mossad Officer herself. "People from this overseas agency are often invited to oversee the final out come of certain missions, that they themselves have been involved in. I doubt you will have any trouble getting in through the front door if you pose as Mossad Officers." She knew her team would figure out what was going on and question them on her location.

Ziva kept her expression neutral as he studied her face, "fine," he paused before giving a nod in the direction of the man named Abram.

"Hand," the man barked. Ziva slowly lifted her left hand and placed it cautiously in his offered one. Grabbing it tightly he then proceeded to brake her middle and ring finger snapping the bone at the knuckle leaving both digits at ninety degree angles. Clamping down her jaw so hard trying not to show weakness she felt one of her teeth crack under the sudden stress.

The leader then spoke again, "that is just a taste of what will happen if this is a trick Ziva, if something happens to my men there will be consequences. You will beg for death when I'm through with you but I will not grant it, understood!"

Still trying to hold in the scream from her broken fingers, she could only nod her head.

"Put this filth back in her cage where she belongs."

She was pushed back in her cell and once again the chain was attached to the wall. Standing defiantly she waited for the man to leave before letting a few tears escape from her watery eyes. Easing herself back down to her make shift bed she examined her fingers.

She was not happy with what she knew she had to do next. Needing to set the bones back to their original positions she brought her right hand over to the left and grasped her middle finger, hissing at the pain from the skin to skin contact. Counting to three she snapped her finger in place, only letting a slight whimper escape her panting lips. Grunting she copied the process on the ring finger. The pain was too much, which caused her vision to start spinning. Laying down on the rags she let herself drift into the darkness that was calling.

TBC

A big thanks to those of you who have reviewed, or put my story into your favorite lists/story alert/author alert, you all give me the encouragement to keep writing. :o)


	10. Chapter 10

Hi all, I'm back. I've had an extremely busy last 12 months and its just starting to slow down now. This is chapter 10 and I hope you like it. Please review and I'll try to update as soon as I can…..

**NCIS HEADQUARTERS**

**WASHINGTON DC**

**1100 ZULU**

Havash and Aziel walked casually towards the reception area. "How can I help you sirs?" One of the two women asked.

Before they could answer the other lady spoke. "Oh you must be the Mossad Officers we are expecting today, please follow me and I will take you up to Special Agent Gibbs, they are expecting you."

"We'll just need to see your ID's please," the first spoke again.

Pulling out their fake badges they were then escorted to the bull pen.

"Special Agent Gibbs," she squeaked nervously at the seasoned marine.

He felt like smirking at the trembling brunette, he couldn't understand why nearly all the younger agents or staff were like this, but Tony once told him it was because he was always yelling at everyone. "What can I do for you Jodie?"

"These are the two Officers your expecting."

"Fine," he grunted out, seeing her still standing there staring at him he then barked, "anything else?" He watched with a small twitch of his lips as she bolted for the elevators.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs," he said shaking their hands. "We were told you wanted to go look through Ziva's desk?" He raised an eyebrow as he watched the flicker of shock that passed over their features, "is that incorrect?"

"No, that is right Agent Gibbs," Havash answered.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at them before he continued, "I have all the evidence and reports from Ziva's apartment down stairs in autopsy. I was told you would be checking the body to see if it is one of yours," he stated.

"Body?" Aziel questioned.

"How about you go through Ziva's desk, then I will take you down to autopsy to collect everything?"

"Certainly Agent Gibbs," Havash agreed before heading over to her desk. As they were rummaging around her draws, Gibbs called Tony over to the side away from prying ears.

"I want you to keep an eye on them DiNozzo, somethings not right," he whispered as he glanced at the two tanned men.

"Where are you going boss?"

"Back down to autopsy, I wont be long. Don't send them down until I get back, got it?" He waited for Tony's response, when he received an answer Gibbs headed towards the stairs.

Ten minutes later Gibbs walked back into the bull pen, " Officers if you will follow me please, I'll take you down to collect the evidence.

After the short lift ride back down to ground level he led them over to a table covered by a sheet. Lifting the white material away from the face of the body underneath he waited for their confirmation.

His insecurities about the duo only increased when he watched them glance at each other. "Well? Who is it?" he asked gruffly.

"Oh, his name is Micah Hussati, he is one of our officers," the man that spoke looked around the room, "where is the stuff from the crime scene? We have a plane to catch."

"Over on the table," he pointed to a brown box sitting on an autopsy table behind them.

Ducky's phone started to ring, "I have to get that are you ok here for a few minutes?"

They just nodded and watched him head over to the Doctors desk.

"Hello?" he asked, he would have answered with a barked 'what' but this was Ducky's phone.

"Boss, we have a situation," Tony stressed.

"What kind?" Gibbs grunted.

"The two men from Mossad that are currently with you are impostors. The real ones are here, they have paper work signed and dated by Director David."

Gibbs closed his eyes and sighed.

"Boss, we are proceeding down the stairs as we speak, ETA three minutes, wait for us boss."

Turning to look at what the men were doing he noticed that they were still staring at him. "Thank you for that information Doctor, I wont start anything until you get here, three it is," he hung up the phone. "Is everything satisfactory?"

"It is, we will be leaving now," they pushed pass Gibbs towards the loading dock doors, one of them was carrying the box.

"You haven't signed the paper work for removing evidence yet and what about the body?" He needed to keep them here a little longer so he grasped one of the mans arms turning him around so he could face him.

Instantly Gibbs saw the gun that Havash now had in his hands, slowly he raised his arms above his head, "I said we are leaving now Agent Gibbs," Aziel growled.

"Where is Ziva?" Gibbs questioned slowly stepping away from the duo.

"You wont find her. Ziva's such a strong women though isn't she? She didn't call out while I whipped her repeatedly or when Abram broke her fingers, I can't wait till she is broken enough that she screams in agony while I cut the flesh from her body," Havash gloated just before he pulled the trigger sending off round after round straight towards Gibbs' chest. Launching himself to the right he tried to make it to the safety of Ducky's office, taking cover behind a small shelf he unclasped his own weapon from his ankle, as his other was in his desk as per NCIS protocol, and fired off multiple rounds as they disappeared out of the double doors.

Gibbs tried to follow the best he could but stumbled every time he tried to stand from his kneeling position, looking down dazed he noticed a pool of blood on the floor and on the shelf he had taken cover behind. Only then did the stinging sensation in his left shoulder alert him, that he had been shot. Sliding down the wall he tried to keep from loosing unconsciousness.

"Boss?" Tony yelled as agent upon agent streamed through the doors with their weapons drawn.

"Have them shut the gate DiNozzo," he grunted out as loud as he could with his dwindling energy.

"McGee, call the guards have them shut the front gate," he yelled to the youngest of their team who was ordering agents to scan the surrounding Navy yard. "Boss? Come on boss, stay with us. DUCKY?" he bellowed for the Doctor as he tried to stem the blood flow gushing out of the older Agents gun shot wound.

"Oh my, Jethro. Alright Tony can you help him up and get him to lay on one of the vacant tables while I get my medical bag. Then you go help with the search, Abigail will be able to assist," he nodded towards the doors where Abey was now standing.

Abey cautiously headed over to her father figure and held his hand, "Gibbs," she cried.

Letting go of her hand he raised it to her face and brushed the tears away. "I'm fine Abey just a bit dizzy." He looked over to his friend, "come on duck just tape it and let me leave, I have to get these guys, they are the ones that have Ziva."

Ducky came back into the room and set up his equipment. "Just hold still my boy," he said as he administered the injection into the wound site. "Now I'm just giving you a local anaesthetic, you should really be getting this done at a hospital Jethro but I know how stubborn you are. Ok, can you feel this?" He asked as he placed a pair of tweezers gently in the hole in his shoulder.

"No Duck I cant but can you hurry, I need to be out there."

"Fine," Dr Mallard sighed as he started to dig carefully around looking for the bullet. "Are here it is," he said as he pulled it out and stuck it in a kidney dish. "As far as I can see, it has missed every major artery and the blood vessels are still intact, you are quite lucky," he murmured as he started to suture the site. When he was finished he clasped Jethro's left arm in his hands and started to tap the junction on the inside of his elbow looking for a vein.

"You had better not be drugging me, Ducky," Gibbs said gruffly as he watched the older man bring another syringe to his pulse point.

"No Jethro, I value my life to much to go against you," he smiled warmly as he pulled the needle out and stuck a cotton bud in its place. "That was just a pain reliever, you can leave but I want you back here later, and try not to move your shoulder to much you might tare the stitches." It was too late Gibbs was already out the door, "he will be the death of me."

"Of me too," came a small whimper from the door to Ducky's office.

"Come here my dear," he whispered as he took off his bloody gloves and held open his arms for an invited hug. Abey wasted no time as she launched herself into the warm grandfatherly embrace, breathing in his distinct smell of vintage alcohol and formaldehyde.

"He will be fine Abigail, and then he will bring Ziva home to us," he said as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"He promised me that he would," she chocked out.

"And Gibbs has never broken a promise has he," he stroked her hair as she muffled a reply into his chest.

TBC

Hi, just another thankyou for those of you who have added me to their favourite stories and author lists and also those who have left feedback.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this has taken so long to post guys. Hope you enjoy :D

**UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

**WASHINGTON DC**

**1630 ZULU**

"Did you find the disk?" Ali demanded as he watched the two men before him place a box on the table.

Aziel shook his head, "we went through her desk. Nothing of importance was found."

"What's in the box then?"

"All the evidence from Ziva's house," he smirked.

"Everything?" Ali asked in interest before furrowing his brow, "why did they give it to you?"

"Apparently Ziva was right, they thought we were some people from Mossad that were coming to take over their case," Havash grinned. "It was so easy to get in there and go through her stuff, we were actually invited to take everything, although we did leave behind the body of the spy, Micah."

"Yes well, I doubt they will find anything that will link us to his murder and the filths kidnapping," he laughed but it died down when he saw the look that passed between the pair. "What?" he growled in suspicion.

"Well, when we were there the real Mossad Officers arrived. I-I-I kind of bragged about having their little bitch and what we had done to her," he stuttered out as his boss threw him a murderous look.

"But we shot him, he returned the fire but we got out just in time before they shut the gates and put the whole building on lock down," Aziel jumped to his friends defence.

"Do you know what you have done Havash?" he didn't wait for a response. "They know you have her, your pictures will be on their surveillance cameras, and soon it will be all over the news. It wouldn't have been as bad if you had just taken the evidence and left but now they will stop at nothing to get her back," he sighed. "Were you followed?" He stormed over to the brown box that the pair had brought back with them and took off the lid.

"We checked but we could detect no one," Aziel assured his boss.

As Ali dug through the paper work and other evidence his movements became more and more frantic. "Ali?" Aziel questioned as he and his friend moved closer towards the older man.

"Did either of you morons think to check the contents of this box?" he demanded as he started hurling paper and evidence bags at the duo.

Picking up a few of the sheets from the floor Aziel glanced at the perfect crease free paper. It was unused. Glancing into the box he found some bags that contained an apple core, coffee cup and a used glove, all of which was from Ducky's rubbish bin. "It looks as though Agent Gibbs was onto us right from the beginning boss."

Ali nodded his head slowly before turning to Havash. "Can you remember the address of the house that Ziva left that morning?" After getting conformation he continued, "I want you and Aziel to search the place, she might have hidden the disk there.

**NCIS HEADQUATORS**

**WASHINGTON DC**

**1900 ZULU**

"So none of the evidence was taken?" the director asked.

"As I said before. While DiNozzo was watching them go through Ziva's desk, I went down to autopsy, took an empty evidence box and filled it with paper from the photo copier machine. Placed some of the trash from Ducky's office into bags and put it in too. The real officers from Mossad have taken the real documents including the body," Gibbs relayed to Sheppard.

"I know Jethro but Director David is worried that some of the evidence from Ziva's disappearance has gone into enemy hands," she stressed.

Giving a un Gibbs like snort he replied sarcastically, "I'm sure he is." He sighed, "Look Jen, all he cares about is getting his hands on that disk. If and when he does he will take all the credit for what's on it. I'm sure that will keep him in the director's seat for a few more years."

"It's not about his job and you know it Jethro," Jenny stated but only got a grunt in response. "Look it is late, go and tell your team to go home," she raised her hand to halt his protest. "Your team has been working non-stop on this case for the last 36hours; they will be no good to you if they can't keep awake. They'll start to make mistakes or scan pass vital information. That order goes for you too, you need to rest that shoulder." Gibbs gave a short nod and headed down to the pen to inform his team.

**GIBBS' HOUSE**

**WASHINGTON DC**

**2000 ZULU**

Slamming the front door to his house closed he decided to go down to the basement, he needed to think. Half way down the hall he tripped over something. Grumbling he gently ran his hands along the wall searching for the light witch. "Great, just great," he murmured as he took in the sight of what had been done to his house. Heading down to his basement, he picked up his mug and half filled it with whisky. After taking a big swig he pulled out his cell phone and contacted his team.

"DiNozzo," he grunted into the phone.

"Yeah boss?" came the sleepy reply.

"Come to my house before you head to work in the morning, my house has been ransacked. They must have thought I had the disk! Pass on the message to McGee and tell him to bring the truck."

"Ok boss. Do you think it's safe to stay there tonight?" he questioned.

"It'll be fine DiNozzo."

"Ok see you at seven boss." Tony yawned out.

Hanging up the phone he gulped down the last of his whisky before lying back on his sofa. "Where are you Ziva?" he murmured before he drifted off to sleep.

**UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

**WASHINGTON DC**

**10WEEKS LATER**

Pacing around her small cell Ziva let out a sigh of frustration. She couldn't understand it. Since she had been thrown in here she had been fed the same mouldy bread. The same rancid water. The shirt they had given her was now hanging from her overly small frame. Wanting confirmation again, she slowly raised her hand and ran her bony fingers over her protruding collar bone. Yep, definitely losing weight, she thought to herself as she once again continued to pace the confined area. "Then why the hell can't I do up the buttons on my pants?" she growled.

Walking over to the wall she picked up a small fragment of cement and carefully scraped away the moss that covered the old stone block. "Another line for another day," she whispered as she decided to count the lines.

After a moment of hesitation she recounted the markings. "No, that can't be right," she hissed. "Fifteen groups of five plus the single line I just made. That means I have been locked in here for 76 days, but I can't have been here that long. I haven't had my period yet," she mumbled before crumpling to the floor with a chocked sob. "Oh God, i'm pregnant!"


End file.
